


looking up for heaven

by interstellarbeams



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: F/M, also death but it ends well i promise, brief mentions of blood and possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 19:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8339788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/interstellarbeams/pseuds/interstellarbeams
Summary: Kate Fuller has already died once, what happens next really isn't all that surprising.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nora ([GreenFish](http://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFish/pseuds/GreenFish)) for being my beta, once again, and to Brianna ([ladyannabethstark](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyannabethstark/pseuds/ladyannabethstark)) for encouraging me along the way.

_I'm pushing back, not going under_

_What's not killed me yet_

_Will make me stronger_

Unravel Me - Tina Arena

 

When Kate died, for the first time, she didn't "see the light" as the stories often told.

That was disappointing and ironic; preacher's daughters apparently don't go to heaven. Only girls who align themselves with notorious bank robbers don't. 

Her daddy had always preached from his pulpit that if you were saved and believed that Jesus died on the cross for your sins, that you would go to heaven when you died. Kate must have sinned too many times for God to forgive her. Even though she believed in his mercy, he must not have believed enough in her.

When she died, it was _white_ , but not the kind of white she had expected to see - with clouds and angels and her beloved Momma. 

She didn't see Jesus. She saw nothing.

It was almost as if she had been dropped into a bucket of white paint, a blankness so viscous it was suffocating. 

But then she started to see red. It was just drops at first, like they came from a tipped over wine glass. _Drip drip drip_. These drops were just as thick as the whiteness, except they weren't just _there,_ they flowed and moved across what she assumed was the floor?

The red was closing in on her. Creeping closer and closer. A smell unexpectedly permeated the air, metallic and heavy in her nose. 

_Blood_.

Suddenly she felt like she should scream, but nothing escaped her throat. Her voice was trapped inside this existence.

Abruptly the red took over the white, like day turning to night, and she was in the dark.

Her eyes flew open. 

When she woke up she realized she was not dead; not exactly, but she no longer had control over her own body. There's something dark inside her, something that feels ancient yet powerful.

The next time she was aware, Kate saw she was in some kind of asylum. The walls and ceiling were painted white, of _course_ , and she could hear screams and shrieks. She felt surrounded by pain, loneliness and despair. The feelings were so strong, she could feel them in her bones. These feelings were not just hers, but were somehow shared by the many people around her. This thing that is inside of her was feeding off of every ounce of despair. She could feel the glee, almost as if they were her own feelings. 

This this thing inside her was evil, and it was sharing her body and mind. 

She didn't know how she knew but somehow she had to break free from this darkness; this madness inhabiting her. This otherness was strong but Kate thought that she could be stronger.

She _had_ to be stronger.

_Please God. Help me._

She prayed because she didn't know what else to do. 

She prayed that God would give her the strength to come back to her own body but she also prayed for his help in withstanding the darkness inside her. She prayed for her brother, for Freddie, Richie and Seth. She couldn't imagine what went through their minds when they found out she was dead, her body gone, as well. She prayed for anything and everything because thinking about her possession caused her to lose her grip. She needed to pray to keep herself sane. 

_I will not let you defeat me_ , she thought. 

**We will see.**

 

_Shoot me Seth, please. I can't hold... **  
**_

_I didn't mean to hurt you, alright. You've gotta fight!  
_

 

 

The next time she woke up, there was sunlight beaming through her eyelids and a sharp, acute pain radiating from her stomach. Her nose was full of dust and it made her want to sneeze, except that she knew that any kind of abrupt motion would send even more pain shooting through her body. 

Groaning, she turned her head, squinting against the brightness as the sunbeams pierced her pupils. Suddenly the light wasn't quite so piercing, and she looked up into a familiar face. Kneeling over her, shielding her from the sun, was Seth. Concern was radiating from his eyes, and his forehead was creased into a frown. She wanted to reach up and smooth it away, but she finds that she can't draw the strength to do anything. 

"Seth? What happened?" she asked.

"You're fine," he said, as he put his arms around her and pushed the tangled hair from her face with shaking hands. "Amaru's gone. You're okay." 

"I don't...Seth it hurts," she gasped, tears welling in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks. 

_Why was everything so murky and far away? Was it getting darker or was that just a cloud scudding across the sun..._

"I know, baby, I got you. You're gonna be fine."  


She didn't believe him. _  
_

She might be dying but she could tell when he was lying, and mixed in with all the blood and the dirt on his face, there were definitely tears. _  
_

"It's okay, Seth. I'm going to heaven this time," she said as she choked on what she could only assume was blood. "I might get to see my Momma again." 

"Don't talk like that, honey. I just got you back. I can't say goodbye again," he confessed, tears streaking through the dirt on his face. 

She tried to smile at him, but she knew it looked more like a grimace. The pain was taking over, and she could feel herself slipping away.

"Seth, I _do_ forgive you," she murmured, agony seeping into her voice, "It wasn't right for me to keep that from you."

"I'm sorry I couldn't be all that you needed," she whispered, on her last breath.

"Kate? Kate, no --"  
"Kate, baby?"  
"You can't -- You gotta --"  
"Don't leave _me_."  
" _No_ , not again."

It was like she was hearing him from far away, like when she would use a string telephone to talk to Scott from their treehouse when they were kids. But there was a draw, a pull to keep going toward the light, a _glow_ that was drawing ever nearer.

This time there was white but it was bright and glowing. Everything was awash in shards of rainbow light -- almost opalescent, and she felt like she was floating instead of walking. 

Everything she gazed upon was even _more beautiful_ than the last and she was completely awestruck. But she had this niggling feeling that she wasn't where she was supposed to be, yet again. 

_What was she forgetting?_

 

**_The only way we survive is if we stick together._**

 

Suddenly it all came flooding back to her -- _Seth_ \-- she _needed_ to get back to Seth. Kate squeezed her eyes tight, and thought ridiculously, that she knew this wasn't _The Wizard of Oz_ , but she wanted to go _home_. _She needed to go home. **  
**_

_I'm not ready. Please. Please._

Abruptly she was back in her body, her pain was gone and she was looking into _his_ face. _  
_

"Kate, what happened there? I think -- you just--you died again!" 

She smiled weakly. "I think God needed me more here. Somebody's gotta rein you Geckos in, after all."

"Thank God," he exclaimed as he blew out a breath of relief. 

He wrapped her up in his arms, and she felt the barest brush of his lips on the top of her head.

"Kate...You--You're all I need," he confessed. She beamed up at him and he felt it, almost as if the sun was shining again, as the last traces of its rays lit up the undersides of the clouds, and the moon rose soft and luminous in the night sky.

As for her third death, well. She really doesn't want to think about that just yet.

 


End file.
